


Time bomb

by rilina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disaster waiting to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Prester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/gifts).



> For sophiap's prompt: "Bleach, Yachiru and any character who is NOT 11th division, serious."

After two thousand years in the Gotei 13, Kyouraku's learned that it's never a good idea to offer a captain advice about his adjutant. It's too personal a relationship to have space for outsiders, no matter what the circumstances.

Nevertheless, he's sorely tempted to interfere when he sees Yachiru running wild through the Seireitei, with her zanpakutoh dragging behind her. As amusing as her antics might be, especially when they involve Kuchiki Byakuya, that much untrained power in the heart of Soul Society can only be problematic. She's one case where a little formal training would go an awfully long way.

But even if he could get through to Yachiru, there would still be the problem of Zaraki, which means the whole question was a lost cause from the start anyway.

Kyouraku keeps his mouth shut--and hopes devoutly that when the explosion comes he's far, far away.


End file.
